


Darling, I would sing your praises (If you'd let me)

by Whenhopediesyoung



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: (Both are 18), Bad Parenting, Betrayal, Gen, Harrow is bae, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Teasing, Teenage Viren, Teenaged Harrow, Viren's one-sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhopediesyoung/pseuds/Whenhopediesyoung
Summary: He is warm like a forge, a human warmth altogether different from dragon scales (though he wasn't supposed to know what those felt like).





	Darling, I would sing your praises (If you'd let me)

Harrow's eyes caught the fading sunlight throwing it back and Viren lost his breath. He felt as if he was the one crashing to the floor rather then the unfortunate guard. The golden sunlight did special wonders to Prince Harrow, dancing along muscular arms, pooling in his eyes, lighting up beads of sweat which dripped slid down as Viren watched tempting his eyes lower. Then Harrow stretched and all good intentions about continuing his studies outside flew away like Harrow's bird.

He looked amazing, strong enough to pick Viren up if he so pleased. Viren shifted uncomfortably caught between desire and worry. He would read, he told himself firmly, not daydream about the prince's muscles, or his smile, or sweet heart. Dropping his eyes back down Viren found his place. _And so if one was truly desperate-_ a deep groan interrupted his reading. His eyes flash up, eagerly locking onto prince Harrow. If the prince was moaning then- but no it was merely the latest dispatched guard.

Unfortunately the thought of prince Harrow moaning had given Viren an uncomfortable problem. One which made a graceful exit impossible. He dared another glance up attempting to judge his chance at escaping unnoticed only to catch Harrow biting his lip. And undoing his armor, naturally. Almost fascinated by his horrible luck, Viren watched the prince strip off the last of his gear and stretch his weary body. His book almost tumbled from his fingers as Harrow twisted away rubbing the back of his neck with an absolutely sinful groan.

I'll rub your back, he thinks, anything you want really. He sets his book down trying to ignore the weight of it against his cock. And just in time too as Prince Harrow turns towards him with a grin. "Are you still reading?" Viren looks back at him, spine straight, hands folded over his book. "I have gathered what I needed at the moment." He returns calmly as Harrow settles far to close to him. He is warm like a forge, a human warmth altogether different from dragon scales (though he wasn't supposed to know what those felt like).

 _Just wait, we will use the King's doubt against him. The books in his library could be the key to everything. We cannot allow this rebellion to be subuded._ Viren mocks his father bitterly although it is not, in truth his fault. Falling in love with the prince was not part of the plan. If Cassius knew that Viren might have even been remotely attracted to the prince he would have perished on the journey. At least, he thinks with resignation, the thought of death has fixed his current problem.

"Oh, I would be lying if I claimed to understand them." The Prince said voice soft and fond. Viren curses his traitorous body creatively. "I would be more then happy to explain the principles to you, my Prince, when time permits." There, he thinks savagely satisfied, that should be enough to keep his father's disapproving glower off his back. "Alone in my bed chambers?" Prince Harrow asks voice low and amused as though Viren had been the one to suggest as much. It is, he realizes not at all the time one adverse to those conditions would take. Quite the opposite in fact.

Viren had never found his father's instructions difficult. Breathing evenly, holding himself high, speaking with careful wit, keeping his pale face free of telling heat had never been hard. Not even with oafs like the high Duke Carion trying his best to shame him. To his absolute horror Viren feels splotchy heat burn his face. He turns his head away quickly trying to regain, if not control, at least his quickly fleeing dignity.

"Viren. Have I broken you?" He turns back quickly face going redder. Harrow- prince Harrow- has curled his boot behind Viren's  foot and looks at him with a hint of a smile. Viren's borrowed book suddenly feels precarious, inefficient to hide his desires. "I was merely contemplating whether or not I was free my Prince." Harrow relaxes even more if possible eyes driving Viren's face freely. "Not tonight of course, but soon." Viren wants to die. "Naturally." At this point the fact that his voice did not shake is a win.

With that Harrow gets up hand resting heavy on Viren's shoulder just an instant too long before squeezing and letting go. He nods at the guards and they fall back. "I intend to hold you to that." Harrow muses gazing briefly at Viren, eyes as hot as open flame. Viren stares unabashedly as the prince walks away, taking advantage of the dying light.

The second the are out of view he is struggling to get his hand underneath his thick robes. He will have no time to himself later, could not last another moment even if he did. He pants, ungainly, hips shifting friction and night air adding to his arousal. Images dance between his eyes, the Princes broad shoulders, his long heavy hair, the way his eyes flickered downward toward Viren's crotch before he rose to leave. He imagines the prince panting on top of him, lit by golden flames. Twisting, moaning, biting out 'Viren' desperately. His rough hand sliding over his weeping cock. Biting his lip to keep in mews of pleasure.Or better  _Viren_ bitting Harrow's lip. Riding Viren or having him against a wall. Growling in his ear. Watching him touch himself in the dark. Fucking him against that very bench and licking his seed up.

Fucking him in his bed chambers surrounded by candles that damn book underneath him. In his head the way Harrow said his name echos. Viren, Viren, _Viren_. Of being his first and only. With a loud cry half choked off, he finishes head falling back. He gasps for breath hand still wrapped around himself. Slowly he pulls himself up, chest heaving, clothes in disarray.

Viren takes the time to carefully straighten up. He makes sure nothing can be derived from his expression before heading toward the castle. Nothing can be suspected, he thinks plotting his way up the stairs. If he is found out all is lost. Taking a detour instead of going straight to sleep he makes for his father's workshop. The mage is pouring over his magic inattentive as usual. "Father." He waits for the other man to turn hair shock white. "I have good news."

Outside the priceless book's ink begans to run, a mockery of blood beneath the sudden squall.


End file.
